Beautiful Obsession
by Julzi
Summary: This story was written for batistasgurlxx, I hope you like it. Summary: Jen starts a new job as a makeup artist for the WWE. She finds a boyfriend who she loves but when loves hurts this bad do you stay or do you go?  Rating will prob change
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Obsession**

Chapter 1

She had been looking for a job for about four months when she received a call from WWE that they needed a new makeup artist. Her interview had gone very well but they had interviewed about fifteen people so she wasn't quite sure that she would be the one that would get the call. A week after her interview she got the call that the job was hers and was told the following Monday that she was expected at the RAW show in Atlanta. Sunday night she took her flight to Atlanta and checked herself into the hotel where the superstars and staff were staying. It was pretty late when she checked in and she went right to sleep to prepare herself for the next day.

Monday Afternoon

Jen had gotten to the arena earlier than she had to but she was always early it was something that she had always been know for. The rest of the makeup and wardrobe people were also arriving and they explained to her what would go on that night.

As the day wore on superstars came and went. She knew of the wrestlers but never made it a habit to actually sit and watch it. Two superstars she recognized immediately walked in…John Cena and Randy Orton.

She watched Cena sit down in a chair while him and Randy talked. He must've realized that she was looking at him because he looked over in her direction. Immediately he looked away but quickly looked back at her.

Jen really was beautiful. She had always been in great shape especially since high school because she had run track. Her tan skin, blue eyes, tattoos and piercings always made her an eye catcher.

John rose from his chair and walked over towards her. He smiled and stuck his hand out for her to shake it. "John Cena, you must be the new makeup artist."

She smiled back, "I am. My name is Jen. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all-" But before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Randy pushing him out of the way.

"Randy Orton," he said shaking her hand and smiling widely.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you too," she said.

"Now why did you do that," John said to him but Randy still hadn't taken his eyes off of her or let go of her hand.

"Can I have my hand back?" she asked.

Randy let go. "Do you think you can help me with my makeup?"

"Your makeup is the whole bottle of baby oil," John said to him. Randy turned and glared at him and Cena put his hands up. "Fine. Jen it was nice meeting you," he said walking away and going back to sit in the chair he had been in.

"What do you say?" he asked her.

"Sure but where is the baby oil?"

"In my locker room, follow me." He said turning and leaving the room.

Jen glanced at John as she walked by. "Good luck," he said shaking his head.

In the locker room

As they walked through the door Randy sighed at the sight of Edge standing there waiting for him. "What?" Randy asked him.

Edge ignored him. "Who might we have here?' He said making his way over to Jen and walking all the way around her to check out her whole package.

Before she could respond Randy butted in. "Copeland, why are you in my locker room?"

"Oh," he said finally acknowledging him. "Nothing important."

"Than get out."

"Wait. Are you the new makeup artist?" Edge asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I am Jen."

He shook her hand, "Anyone ever tell you that you are hot? Smoking hot?"

"Copeland," Randy said with some authority in his voice.

"What?" he said turning to look at Randy.

"Don't make me tell you to leave again."

"Fine. It was a pleasure meeting you," he said with a grin as he walked out of the room.

Randy locked the door and Jen looked at him surprised. "What is that about?"

"I just don't want anymore interruptions," he shrugged. "I figured we could talk," he said with a smile.

"While I apply the baby oil?"

"Before, during and after," he said with a huge grin.

Her heart melted. He was very handsome and he already got rid of John Cena and Edge so he could get to know her. She smiled back, "I think we can arrange that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Obsession**

Chapter 2

Two months later …

The talk had led to Randy and Jen dating and after two weeks he had asked her to marry him. Than something changed; Randy became more possessive and made her quit her job. He didn't want her talking to any of the other wrestlers. So even though she was backstage with him all the time she had to try her best not to talk to anyone. She knew he loved her but the way he was well it was sometimes hard for her to grasp.

He was very physical with her sometimes. She often had black and blue marks on her arms from where he had grasped her a bit too hard. Or when he did find her talking to another wrestler he sometimes would push her around and slap her in the face. You may not think that is a big deal but think of Randy's size compared to a lot of woman. The wrestler she always talked to was John Cena. He would plead with her that she shouldn't be with Randy that she deserved better than that and she tried to brush him off but he always came off as so sweet and sexy that she just couldn't resist his charm.

"Jen, I really think you should leave Randy."

"John haven't we had this discussion before?"

"Yes but do you think I should leave you alone about it. Look at your arm I know you didn't fall down the stairs," John said looking at her.

She looked at him, "John, I won't leave Randy."

"You're afraid."

"That is beside the point. I love him."

"You've been together what two months?" he asked.

"Just about," she said with a grin.

"You'd be much happier with me."

She went to respond but was cut off by a very angry Randy. "John what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to convince Jen to make the better decision, you don't deserve her."

That was all it took and the two of them were throwing punches. Jen stood back unable to do anything and after what seemed like eternity people started running in to break the fight up. As they pulled Randy one way and John the other, Randy screamed at him. "You will never have her! Do you understand? She belongs to me!"

Completely embarrassed Jen walked away in silence. Even if she did want to leave her decision was already made for her.

Three months later …

John still hadn't given up. When Randy would be out in the ring he'd come and leave her a little something like a letter, a rose or chocolates. Even though she thought it was cute she would just throw them away as not to cause any problems. Until one day when she thought no one had seen her throw it away but she was dead wrong. Randy walked into the locker room with her latest love note.

"Dear Jen, I miss you. I want nothing more than to take you into my arms and make you mine. I know that you feel the same way and are too afraid to leave. One day you will get the courage up and you will walk into my arms and never walk away. Love, John." He looked up at her as he dropped the letter into the garbage. "Oh, how sweet," he teased. "You want to be with him, don't you?" his tone grew angrier.

"Randy if I wanted to be with him I would of chosen him a long time ago," she said shaking her head no.

"Liar!" he yelled and he hit her in the face. The impact was so hard that she hurled across the floor before she could get up he was already gone from the room. He walked to John's locker room and barged right in. "I've already told you that you need to leave Jen alone! Do I have to kill you to make you stay away from her?"

"Are you threatening me?"

Randy hissed through his teeth, "that isn't a threat it is a promise all in one."

John had had enough. He flew across the locker room and the two of them were fighting. Randy had the upper hand on him though. As Jen opened the door, she saw through her tears that he was beating the hell out of John. Her eye was already swelling and she made a decision that she was going to help even if it meant that she was going to get even more hurt in the process.

She walked over to the two of them and tried to get in between as Randy kept hitting John. Randy pushed her out of the way. He pushed her so hard that she fell backwards hitting her head on the bench in the process and that was when everything went black.

A few hours later …

Jen opened her good eye and blinked repeatedly. The first two things she realized were that her head was killing her and she was lying down in a bed. Reaching up she felt her head and touched the bandage that covered the staples that were in the back of her head. She winced at the feel of her touch and as she surveyed the room and realized she was in a hospital room. John was standing in the window looking outside it. She could just make out the side of his face and it was swollen and black and blue.

"John."

He immediately turned around to the sound of her voice. "Jen, you're awake," he said rushing to her bedside.

"Yeah," she said as her hand touched his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"It wasn't your fault," he said placing his hand on the one that was on his cheek. "Randy is in jail."

"For what?"

"For what? For what he did to you."

"No, I'm fine. They need to let him out," she said taking her hand out of his.

"What? After all of this after all I fought for you, you still want to be with him?" he asked her convinced.

"John you are very sweet but I want to be with Randy."

"Wow. Well, I'm glad you are okay. I am just going to go," he said as he made his way out of the room.

A week later …

"I'm so sorry," Randy said holding Jen as close to him as he possibly could. "I was so angry that I had no control over myself. I promise it will never happen again."

"You need to trust me. I won't ever leave you."

He kissed her forehead. "You just have to remind me that from time to time because Jen you will always belong to me. Always and now we know what will happen to anyone that tries to change that."

His comment made her happy and sad all at the same time. It wasn't that she didn't love him. It was that she knew he was obsessed with having her and now she knew he would go to any lengths just to make sure that he always had her by his side.

THE END


End file.
